Knight of Sitri
by itachikage
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart's lust for fame brings about the death of Harry Potter. A lucky break give the boy-who-lived a second chance at life, as a Knight in the Service of House Sitri.
1. Chapter 1

Knight of Sitri chapter 1

I know that i wasn't planning on doing any more stories, but this one wasn't my fault! One minute i was watching DxD, the next i had four chapters written and was halfway through a fifth. So, with that in mind, please enjoy my latest soon to be stalled crossover (I really am trying to finish the previous 15+. Honest!)

Disclaimer: Harry potter is owned By JK Rowling. DxD is owned by someone else. I am neither of these people. Thus, it should come as no surprise that i do not own either series.

* * *

"A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." McGonagall said quietly to the silent staffroom.

Professor Sprout gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, while Professor Flitwick let out a loud sequel.

"Who is it that has been taken?" Snape asked, gripping the armrest of the chair.

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall replied sadly, and Harry could feel Ron tense up next to him. At that moment, the door opened violently, making the room jump.

"Sorry." Lockhart yawned, taking his seat, "Must have dozed off. What have I missed? Anything important?"

"Perfect." Snape smiled coldly, "It would seem that luck is on your side, Gilderoy."

"I won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile again, didn't I?" he grins, "As expected, of course."

"Always a joker." Snape chuckled, "A girl was taken by the monster. As I recall, just last night you expressed your disappointment that with Hagrid gone, you would be unable to slay the beast yourself."

"D-d-did I now..." Lockhart stuttered with a nervous smile on his ghostly white face.

"It should be no trouble." Professor sprout added, "After all, you've known where the chamber was since Febuary, correct?"

"I-I-I might have misspoke..." he answered, backing away slowly.

"Very good." McGonagall nodded, "We shall leave the rescue of the girl to you, Professor Lockhart. Myself and the other professors will ensure that no students intervene in what will surely be your greatest battle to date."

"I'm sure." Lockhart smiled again, but his face was pale as before, "Then I'll be getting... Ready."

Lockhart turned and left the room, eliciting a sigh from the staff.

"Filch, inform the ministry." McGonagall said calmly, "Heads of house, inform the students to pack their things for the trip home. All other teachers, search the castle for the chamber, because we all know that he's not capable."

With their orders, the staff filed out of the room, leaving the two eavesdropping students in shock.

* * *

"What now?" Ron asked Harry that night. They were in the corner of the empty common room while the rest of the students were packing.

"We need to talk to Lockhart." Harry sighed, "He's useless, but if he's going into the chamber, it's best to give him all the information we have."

"Yeah." Ron mumbled, getting nervously to his feet. Harry rose as well, dashing up the stairs to grab the invisibility cloak. Throwing the cloak over them, the two walked out of the common room.

From the common room, they went straight to Lockhart's office. Inside, the could hear the sounds of hurried movement, and Harry knocked on the door as hard as he could.

"Professor!" Harry shouted, "We've got some information for you!"

"This is not a good time, Mr. Potter!" Lockhart called back, "Return to the common room."

"Something's not right..." Ron whispered.

"Alohamora." Harry casts at the locked door, opening it before Lockhart could stop him.

The office was completely bare. The portraits on the walls, the bookcase filled with his collected works, and the scrolls which housed the rough drafts of his next book were gone. In their place, a number of large trunks littered the floor randomly. Only one was open, and Lockhart appeared to be shoving his spares robes and beauty products inside.

"Boys!" he jumped, blocking their view of the trunk, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked him, a hand on his wand.

"A-a-an urgent call, I-I'm afraid." he stuttered, grasping his wand and waving it, sensing his remaining possessions soaring into the trunk and locking it. "Completely unavoidable. I've really got no other option but to leave immediately."

"What about my sister!?" Ron roared, "You're the defense against the dark arts teacher! How can you just leave with all this dark stuff going on?!"

"I'm terribly sorry." he replied with a fake sigh, "But this sort of thing wasn't really in the job descripti-"

"After all the things you've done in your books, you're just going to run away?!" Harry asked unbelievingly as Lockhart began moving the trunks against the wall.

"Books can be misleading." he answered.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Have you no common sense?!" Lockhart shouted back, "Do you really think that those books would have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!"

"You're a fraud." Harry scoffed, "Just been taking credit to for what other witches and wizards have been doing."

"It's not so easy, Harry." Lockhart smiled with the same smile he'd worn all year while giving Harry 'advice'. "I had to track them all down, question them extensively about their exploits, determine who else knew, and then alter the memories of everyone involved. It's tedious work, but if you want to be famous-"

"You're nothing but a liar." Ron spit, "Because of you, my sister..." He couldn't go any further without choking up.

"What do you expect me to do?" Lockhart asked, fingering his wand thoughtfully, "I don't know where the chamber is, nor how to defeat the monste-"

"Good thing we came." Harry cut him off, "Because I think we know where it is. And you're going to help us, Professor."

"I'm afraid that's not how this will happen, Harry." he replied, turning on them with his wand raised, "You see, you won't remember any of this. Obliviate!"

Harry and Ron jumped out of the way of the jet of white light that fired from the end of Lockhart's wand. Both of them raised their wands and roared, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's red jet sent Lockhart's wand flying, but Ron's busted wand finally gave out, bursting apart from the force of the spell. Ron hurried forward and grabbed the wand of the floor, and the two friends held Lockhart at wand point.

"Never thought I'd ever thank Snape." Harry smirked, "Now, Professor, let's go."

"W-w-what do you expect me to do without my wand?" he asked nervously, searching for some way out of the situation.

"Once we get Ginny back, Ron will give your wand back." Harry answered, "Then he'll get Ginny out of there while we hold back the basilisk."

"A Basilisk?!" Lockhart squeaked interrupt, "The two of us? It's impossible!"

"Then you shouldn't have lied." Harry retorted, stepping aside, "After you. And don't think about running. I might not have Hermione's knowledge or spells, but I'm confident I can stop you and drag you with us."

Ron pushed him into the hallway while Harry took one last look at the room before turning to leave. Underneath his foot, he spotted a piece of parchment under his foot. The edges were tattered, like it were very old, but the ink hadn't faded at all. There was a single blue magic circle in the center, and underneath in an elegant script was written the words 'Your wish shall be granted.'

Out of curiosity of what it was, Harry pocketed the parchment, intent to ask Hermione if he survived. Leaving the office, he quickly caught up with Ron and the struggling Lockhart.

With Lockhart in front of them, they made their way to the second floor, and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry!" she smiled upon seeing him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you how you died." he replied, gripping Lockhart's arm tightly to ensure he couldn't run.

"It was dreadful." she sighed, floating around them, "I was crying in my stall when I heard a voice speaking outside. It was speaking some weird language, but I could tell it was a boy. So, I opened the door to tell him to GO AWAY... And I died."

"Just like that?" Ron asked her, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Just a pair of great yellow eyes over by the sinks." she shrugged, and Harry investigated the sinks. None seemed to be out of the ordinary, though one didn't work.

"That one never worked." Mrytle added helpfully.

While running his hand along the faucet, Harry felt the engraved snake on the side. "This is it." Harry said finally, looking back at Ron and Lockhart, "This is the entrance to the chamber of secrets."

"Then how do we open it?" Ron asked, pushing Lockhart forward.

"It's Slytherin's chamber, so..." Harry murmured before he closed his eyes and said, $Open!$

The sinks started to sink into the floor, leaving a huge hole in the floor big enough for a giant serpent to slither out of.

"Brilliant work Harry." Lockhart beamed, "As expected, you didn't need my help. So, I'll just..."

"Of course we need your help." Ron replied, cutting off his escape, "Someone's got to check if it's safe before Harry or I go down there."

"Can't the ghost do that?" Lockhart asked halfheartedly. In response, Ron shoved him forward and into the hole. After a few seconds of screaming, there was s loud thud, followed by Lockhart's groans.

"How is it?" Harry called down.

"Terrible!" he shouted back, "My robes are ruined!"

"Let's go." Harry sighed, jumping in with Ron a half step behind him. After a few seconds of sliding, they both shot out of the tunnel, colliding with Lockhart at the bottom.

"Ow..." Harry muttered, getting back up and locking around. The room they were in was dimly lit, and covered in slime. There was about six inches of standing water, and the air was foul.

"Shouldn't you give me back my wand?" Lockhart asked, "What if we're attacked before we find the girl?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens." Harry replied, "But you aren't trustworthy at all. Go ahead, but if you see any movement, close your eyes right away. I don't want anyone to die, even you."

Gulping, Lockhart staggered through the hall ahead of them. With their wands either on him or surveying whatever small rooms they passed, Ron and Harry followed him. The hall eventually emptied into a huge chamber that reeked of decay. A massive snake skin filled half the room, making them recoil.

"Did you two hear something?" Lockhart whispered, looking around the room before he suddenly froze up and fell forward. Ron charged over to him while Harry turned towards the direction he had been facing at the time.

"He's not breath-" Ron started before he suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Turning back to him, Harry felt his wand go flying.

Lockhart was standing next to Ron's downed form, smiling triumphantly. His wand held firmly in his hand, "A good try, Mr. Potter." he said, keeping his wand on Harry while he picked up Harry's wand, "But you simply weren't clever enough. If I'd known such a simple act would have fooled you, I might not have ruined my robes."

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked, trying to find a way to get his wand back.

"Stunned." Lockhart replies, "Another of my specialties. You see, most wizards won't willingly swallow a truth serum, so I have to improvise. But, thankfully, I have no intention if killing either of you. This story is over, Mr. Potter. I couldn't have done it without you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, counting the steps between them in an effort to making a dash for him.

"Once I'm finished here, I'll take you both to the hospital wing." he smiled still, "I'll tell them that I was simply too late to save the girl. That you two tragically lost your minds before her mangled body, and I was forced to flee in order to save you. Were it not for your cunning in figuring out the location of this place, I would have been forced to flee in dishonor. Instead, I will be praised as the hero who save Hogwarts by discovering Slytherin's hidden chamber. 'Belaying the Basilisk, by Gilderoy Lockhart.' sounds like a best seller, doesn't it?"

"Not really." Harry replied coldly.

"We'll see." he chuckled, waving his wand. Harry jumped to the side to dodge the spell, but ropes sprang out of the ground and coiled themselves around his leg. "Did you think that I would make the same mistake twice?" Lockhart asked, waving the wand again to restrain Harry's arms, "Those seeker reflexes of yours are a nuisance. it would be simply too difficult to hit a moving target. Say Goodbye to your memories."

Harry watched in horror as Lockhart pointed the wand down at him and said calmly, "Obliviate."

* * *

Harry woke slowly from a troubled sleep as a door opened. Outside, he could hear people talking.

"Poor dears." Madam Pompfrey said sadly, "Why couldn't they have left it to Professor Lockhart?"

"Will they recover?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"I can't say until they wake. I would say they likely won't recover completely. Trauma like that doesn't just go away." Pompfrey replied,

"What about the others?"

"Professor Sprout is informing the ministry, while Professors Lockhart, Snape, Flitwick, and Dumbledore are placing as many enchantments as they can to barricade the entrance." McGonagall answered, "And the family had been notified. They'll be coming in just a few minutes."

"I see." Pompfrey said sadly, "I'll send a patronus if anything changes."

"Thank you." McGonagall said before she likely turned and walked away.

Slowly, Harry remembered going to see Professor Lockhart to tell him what information they had about the chamber. They hadn't told him anything he hadn't already figured out, but he did need Harry to help open the chamber. After he had done so, Lockhart ordered Harry to inform Professor McGonagall that he was dealing with the basilisk, but he hadn't listened. He'd insisted on following after him and then...

What? What happened? What had they seen, and why couldn't he remember?

Opening his eyes, he saw Madam Pompfrey mixing a potion on a table across the room. She turned to him and said, "It's good to see you up, Potter."

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Why am I here?"

"Professor Lockhart brought you in." she answered, "You collapsed in the chamber after... Well... You know."

"What?" Harry asked her, "What happened down there?"

"You don't remember?" she gasped, before sighing, "That might be a blessing, actually. Well, I'm not sure in the one to tell you. Professor Dumbledore-"

"He's back?" Harry gasped.

"He is." she nodded, "And he wanted to speak with you as soon as you woke. Now I want you to relax until he gets here."

Madam Pompfrey left the room for a few minutes before turning with Dumbledore in tow.

"Sir-" Harry started, but Dumbledore silenced him with a single raised hand.

"That was an immensely foolish thing to do." Dumbledore said firmly, "I trust you know that?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied dejectedly.

"I know all too well the kind of feelings that must have been running through your mind in a situation like that, but you mustn't let your emotions rule you. To do do is to invite tragedy like it did today..."

"What happened?" Harry asked him softly, already dreading the answer.

"Ginny Weasley has been killed." he replied grimly, confirming Harry's greatest fear.

"Why her?" Harry cried slightly, "Why did it have to be her?"

"Only the Heir of Slytherin knows the answer to that question." Dumbledore answered, wiping a tear away from his own eye.

"And who is-" Harry started before his forehead exploded into pain, making him scream. Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey were both at his side in seconds, concern clear on their faces.

"My scar..." Harry groans, "It feels like I'm going insane..."

"You must be strong, Harry." Dumbledore urged, "Tell me, what do you feel?"

"It hurts!" Harry shouted, and Dumbledore closed a hand onto his shoulder.

"I know it does!" he said over Harry's shout, "But what emotion do you feel? Anger? Fear?"

Harry prepared to retort again when he felt the strangest sensation. Despite the unbearable pain, He felt like laughing in joy.

"Happiness." Harry said through gritted teeth, and Dumbledore's face turns bone white. With a wave of his wand, a vial of potion flew from a nearby cupboard and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"Drink." Dumbledore instructed, and Harry did so. When seconds, he was falling through darkness.

* * *

After what might have been hours, Harry awoke from the sleep. His head was throbbing, but it no longer burned so severely. Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey were talking hurriedly in the corner of the room with an unknown woman with pink hair, but Harry couldn't hear what was being said.

All he could hear was the crying of the group of red head surrounding the bed next to him. Ron was awake, and no doubt had been told what happened, and he was mourning Ginny's death as well.

"Percival, take your brothers back up to the Gryffindor common room." Dumbledore said, striding over to them, "The ministry team will be here in less than ten minutes. I informed them of your request, and they have agreed to allow you to accompany them."

"Thank you, Albus." Mrs. Weasley cried, "What about Ron?"

"As a precaution, the hospital wing will be locked down before we enter the chamber. Ronald will be completely safe. As added security, Miss Tonks will be here, and I believe the minister is sending several member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for security purposes, and to arrest the perpetrators when found."

"I want to go to." Harry said, drawing their attention to him for the first time since he woke.

"No." Dumbledore replied flatly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You are still a child." he sighed, "And despite what you accomplished last year, a thousand year old basilisk is simply too great a challenge for an untrained wizard. I myself would not have the power to fight against it alone, and no one can be responsible for you safety while they fight again such a deadly creature. Stay here, Harry. I assure you that the matter will be taken care of."

Before Harry could protest, there was a tremor on the floor beneath them. The elder Weasleys ran out of the room with their wands drawn, as did Dumbledore.

"Poppy, I leave this to you." Dumbledore said, slamming the door and locking it.

"What's going on out there?" Harry asked, looking around at the remaining adults.

"Judging from the position, I'd say it's coming from the chamber of secrets." the pink haired woman frowned, "How could that be? There's no way the basilisk could have broken through those wards-"

Outside the door, they could hear the sounds of fighting, screaming, and hissing.

"Sounds like it did." Harry replied, laying back down, "So, what? Do we just sit and wait?"

"Of course." Madam Pompfrey huffed, "You, Mr. Potter, should know better than anyone that rest is important to aid your recovery. Leave this to the adults, and relax yourself. Otherwise, you'll only make more work for the rest of us."

'Maybe she's right.' Harry thought, sticking his hand into his pocket absentmindedly. Expecting them to be empty, as Madam Pompfrey has always emptied his pocket before putting him on a bed, Harry was surprised to find a slip of parchment inside. Removing it, he found it was a slightly wrinkled old piece of parchment with a blue magic circle and the words 'Your wish shall be granted.' on it. Though it mean nothing to him, the pink haired girl gasped when see saw it.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him quietly.

"I-I-I can't remember." he stuttered at her rough tone.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the door opening.

A familiar young man, not much older than Harry strode in with a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Ron asked him, "What about the Basilisk?"

"It's alright." the man said calmly, "Right now, it's headed towards the Gryffindor common room. No, I'm here for another matter."

"What's your name?" the pink haired girl asked, "I know everyone on the team, and you aren't one of them."

"My name is Tom." he replied, "There's something I'd like to discuss with Harry Potter, and if you'd kindly move out of my way, I may spare your life."

"Try me." she answered, wand pointed at Tom. Madam Pompfrey has likewise drawn her wand, placing herself between the petrified students and the intruder.

The boy drew his own wand, and Ron growled in outrage.

"That's my sisters wand!" he roared, lunging at Tom, who effortlessly flicks his wrist and sends Ron crashing head first into the wall.

"Yes." he nodded, holding the wand up to his eye, "Rather unlike my own, but it'll do."

Something about the look on his face when he said that brought Harry back to an image he'd seen earlier that year. This same boy trying to kill a young Aragog, and capturing Hagrid to be arrested.

"You're Tom Riddle, aren't you?" Harry asked, making everyone stare at him.

Tom's smile widened, "That's right. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Why do you have Ginny's wand?" Harry asked as Tom blocks a spell from the pink haired girl before restraining both her and Madam Pompfrey. The woman fell to the ground covered in ropes, but Madam Pompfrey was not so lucky. A jet of orange light collided with her chest, sending her flying to to wall where she lay convulsing wildly,

"Well, I found myself in need of one, and she certainly wasn't using it." he shrugged, and Harry lunged for his wand. When he was just a finger tip away, Riddle jabbed Ginny's wand towards him. Harry's wand flew off of the end table and into Riddle's outstretched left hand.

"Now that is more like it." he smiled, tossing Ginny's wand aside, "Shall we talk, Harry Potter? Since you've asked me a few questions, I think it's only fair that I can ask one as well. Why are you still alive? Why were you not killed thirteen years ago with your filthy mudblood mother and blood traitor father, when the greatest wizard the world has ever known tried to kill you!? How did you manage to escape with little more than a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?!"

"What would you care?" Harry glared, backing away from the madman, "Voldemort was after your time!"

"You think so?" he grinned, waving the wand in his hand. Great fiery letters appeared in the air between them.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

With another wave, the letters rearranged themselves.

I am Lord Voldemort

"Y-You're him..." Harry gasped, feeling afraid for the first time since the year before, "Voldemort.

"Brilliant deduction." Tom grinned, "Now, why are you alive?!"

"I don't know!" Harry replied loudly, hoping to attract the attention of the teachers.

"Legilimens!" Tom shouted, and Harry's scar started to burn again. After just a few seconds, the sensation mostly stopped. "I see." Tom frowned,

"Love, is it? Of course. I was a fool. No matter. Such protection means nothing to me."

While he smirked at Harry like he'd won, Tom lazily flicked his wand and summoned the silver knife Madam Pompfrey had been using to chop the mandrakes from the table.

"You see, spells like that are impossible to break." Tom grinned, "Which makes them effective in a duel where one can't put much thought into their spells. Here, however, I have no such handicap. This knife is not one of my spells, nor is it a part of my body. That mudblood's shield won't save you. It has been a while, but I think I can still do it."

With his wand still locked on Harry, Tom held the knife by the blade, aiming his throw at Harry's heart.

"Make a wish!" the pink haired girl shouted after she finally managed to get her mouth free of Voldemort's rope, "Hurry!"

"Prayers won't save you." Tom sneered as he sent the knife flying through the air. At that speed, there was nothing Harry could do to dodge.

Taking what the girl said to heart, he made his final wish, 'I don't want to die.'

The last thing he saw was a flash of blue light as the silver knife embedded itself in his chest.

* * *

And thus the story ends with the Death of Harry Potter. In the days to come, Voldemort would take over the wizarding world, and usher in an age of darkness without end...

For those of you that want to know how the story ACTUALLY ends, well i'll have to upload more chapters. Nevertheless, i think that some people can probably guess what's about to happen. If you can't, read the title. As always, comments, advice, and constructive criticism welcome. Also, anyone who's interesting in Betaing, PM me. We all know that i need it...


	2. Rebirth of Harry Potter

Knight of Sitri chapter 2

Okay, this should not have taken this long, but it did, so sorry to those of you who were waiting. Here's chapter 2 for your enjoyment. I won't waste any more time, so go ahead and read.

Just one more thing to waste your time. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD.

* * *

Voldemort was elated! Harry Potter was dead! Killed at his hand. Before he had time to celebrate his victory, however, there was a flash of blue light next to Harry's bed.

A young woman with shoulder length black hair and almost shining silver eyes appeared from the blue magic circle that formed next to his bed. She wore a simple black shirt with grey sweatpants, and the only thing out of the ordinary about her were the Black wings on her back. Aside from a sideways glance at him, she showed no interest in Voldemort, instead looking down at the bleeding corpse on the bed.

"What are you doing, Nymphadora?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Harry Potter as she removed the silver knife and tossed it aside, "Shouldn't you have been able to stop him on your own?"

"Most likely." the pink haired girl replied, breaking free of the ropes without effort, "But you were the one who told me to not reveal myself in front of witnesses, Zela."

"Yes, yes..." Zela sighed, "Than deal with him, alright? I've got to take what steps I can to prevent this boy from dying."

"Understood, my lady." Nymphadora bowed, facing a Voldemort who was not looking amused.

"Are you both done yet?" he asked calmly, though with obvious malice, "I wouldn't want to interrupt your last words."

"Yeah, I'm done." she smirked, forming a ball of bubblegum pink energy in her hand, "Thanks for waiting."

With a wave of her hand, the ball began spinning at high speeds, creating a small twister. Voldemort was caught inside before he could react, and sent flying out the doors with Tonks flying after him, black wings visbile.

Zela, meanwhile, strode over to Harry's still body, holding a few pale blue chess pieces in her hand. After a few moments of thought, she placed a single knight on his chest. At that moment, a pale blue magic circle surrounded him, and a similar aura formed around the girl.

In a low, firm voice, she chanted, "I order, by the name of Zela Sitri, that you, Harry Potter, rise again from the land of the dead. I resurrect you as a devil in the service of my family, to serve me as my knight. Rise now, and be glad that you may live again!"

The chess pieces glow,s before sinking into Harry's chest. The hole in his chest began healing at unnatural speed, closing in just a few seconds and leaving no sign that he was hurt other than the slice in the robes. Almost immediately, his breathing returns. The scar on his forehead suddenly started to bleed black blood, and a very faint scream echoed in the infirmary. An almost identical scream was heard in the hallway as Voldemort was struggling to fight on equal footing with Zela's queen.

* * *

'This cannot be!' he thought as every spell he cast was dodged effortlessly while she was throwing him around like a rag doll. She didn't even use her wand, simply waving her hand and sending gale force winds flying towards him. 'Even without having recovered my full strength, there's no reason that I could be losing to this meddling girl!'

More importantly, though, was the other one. He hadn't gotten his strength through stupidity. As powerful as the girl was, the other was far more so. And a drawn out battle would only work against him. When Dumbledore learned of his revival, then things would likely get complicated, but it was still better than having the old man stumble upon this battle while he was still there.

"I'll let you live this time!" He bluffed, turning and running from the pink haired monster.

Nymphadora moved to pursue, but Zela called her off, "There's no reason to go after him." she said calmly, looking down at her new servant, "We've accomplished our objective, and as he is, there's no danger in leaving him alive. We'll deal with it in time."

"That's just like you." Tonks sighed, but released her magic anyway as Voldemort slipped into a secret passageway behind the stairs. "He's not even awake, and you're already manipulating him?"

"Say what you will, but I'm just making sure that he has the proper incentive to come over to our side. It cost me a mutation piece to bring him back, and I don't want that wasted by him running off and denying what happened. He'd be dead within a week, and that would mean i've wasted my time here."

"You realize that this is why no one likes you?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going back." Zela shrugged, ignoring her queen's comment, "I completed the contract, so there's no real reason to stay here. You've got work here, correct?"

"Yes." she replied, 'What do you want me to do with him?"

"For now, let him think that it was a lucky bit of random magic." Zela said, creating a magic circle on the ground, "Keep him safe for now, and I'll explain things to him when there isn't any risk of being interrupted. Tonight, try and find someplace safe for us to meet, alright?"

"Of course." she said as her King disappeared into the circle.

Nymphadora Tonks sighed as she reentered the Hospital wing. The boy Wealsey was just starting to regain consciousness, as was Harry, though Madam Pompfrey was still completely out of it with extremely shallow breathing.

"Harry!" she said loudly, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in just after awakening, "Come over here. We've got to deal with these before things get any worse."

"What happened to Voldemor-" Harry asked, but she cut him off, "Not now." she said simply, "I'll tell you everything once Madam Pompfrey won't die during the conversation. Now, I need you to check on him while I try and apply the counter curse. Worst case scenario, you might need to get Professor Dumbledore, because he's likely the only on who could remove the curse safely."

"Alright." Harry nodded, rushing over to his friend's side, though Tonks noticed that he inadvertently placed a hand over his heart, in the exact spot where a knife had been plunged by Voldemort just a short while before. Ignoring him, she turned her full attention to the old woman in front of her, and began chanting the counter curse. Despite her own skills in Defense against the Dark Arts, Voldemort's skills in the dark arts far outmatched hers, even in his weakened state. Still, she dared not use her devil powers in the presence of others. So, she continued her task.

"He looks like he'll be alright." Harry told her, "At least he's breathing."

"Get Dumbledore." She said, halting her counter spell just long enough to cast a different spell at harry, "That should protect you from the beast's deadly gaze, but be careful. If there were any other way, I would, but lives are at stake here. If he was to be believed, the basilisk is on the upper floors."

"Right." Harry nodded, charging out of the room.

The sounds of fighting echoed through the hallways as Harry raced to Professor Dumbledore. Despite running at a full sprint, Harry was surprised to notice that he was hardly feeling it. He didn't feel any different than when Wood had made them jog to build up stamina. As he passed the gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office, Harry caught a flash of red and gold out of the corner of his eye.

Looking towards it, he saw Fawkes, not the old bird who had caught fire several months earlier, or the chick fresh from the ashes, but a full grown proud, majestic Phoenix. Clutched in its talon was a tattered roll of black fabric.

"Hello, Fawkes." he said as the two of them sped up the stairs. Fawkes let out a soft song which warmed his heart, but at the same time put him on edge. Looking back forward, he saw why.

Dozens of wizards were casting all manner of spells at a colossal green snake, which would retaliate by whipping its tail at them. Not only did Harry see every Hogwarts teacher, but even Flich and Peeves were taking part.

Flich had somehow managed to grab hold of the basilisk's head and was whipping its eyes with heavy steel chains, causing the beast to try and dislodge him by any means, though the old man would not move.

Peeves, meanwhile, had grabbed its tail and slammed it inside one of the secret passages hidden on the sixth floor. The two of them seemed to be doing more damage than all the teachers combined, as the spells the teachers cast simply bounced off its tough hide.

After a few moments of watching the battle, Harry spotted Dumbledore at the front of the battle line, casting countless spell combinations at the flailing serpent. But with the basilisk between them, Harry couldn't find an opening to get to him.

Above him, Fawkes was circling while singing the same song, Harry looked up at him, and grabbed the roll of fabric he dropped. Unrolling it, he found it was actually the sorting hat. Extending from the opening with a silver hilt encrusted with Rubies.

Harry pulled it out, holding the sword in front of him. It seemed almost weightless despite being completely solid goblin silver. As if on instinct, Harry adjusted his stance perfectly to face his enemy despite never even holding a sword before.

Without even meaning to, Harry surveyed the area and saw an opening he could exploit.

The basilisk had finally dislodged Flich by slamming its head against the wall. Though the now likely crippled caretaker slid limply from the snakes head, the basilisk itself was also stunned from the impact. By Harry's estimation, it would be vulnerable for roughly ten seconds.

Before he could second guess himself, Harry jumped onto the basilisk's back and started running. Though difficult thanks to the slime that covered the serpent, Harry still moved faster than he should have been able to. He made it to the top of the snake head with two seconds to spare, and without hesitation stabbed sword through the top of its skull.

The king of serpents ceased moving, falling instantly to the ground and sending Harry crashing to the ground. A sudden pain shot up his leg from the impact, and it snapped into an unnatural angle.

He barely registered it before Dumbledore had dragged him to his feet, eyes wide and angry.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?!" he shouted, making Harry wince from more than just the pain in his leg, "I expressly told you to stay away! You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry mumbled before he remembered the reason he was there, "Sir! Voldemort attacked the hospital wing!"

"What?" he asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Please, sir!" Harry said, struggling to his feet by leaning against the wall, "There's no time to explain! Madam Pompfrey's been cursed!"

Dumbledore gazed deep into Harry's eyes, and for a moment Harry thought that he would think him delusional. But that moment passed and Dumbledore's face grew serious.

"Minerva, with me." he said calmly to Professor McGonagall, "Filius, tend to Mr. Potter's injury and keep him here. Everyone else, gather the injured and treat their injuries as best you can. I will return shortly."

Neither teacher objected to his instructions. Professor McGonagall ran after him immediately, while the miniature Professor Flitwick rushed to Harry's side. The rest split up and aided the few teachers on the ground that were injured in the attack.

"Sit, boy." he said kindly, "I may not be quite at Madam Pompfrey's level, but a broken bone or two shouldn't be too difficult." placing his tiny wand just above the broken leg, he began wordlessly chanting. As the seconds go by, the pain in his leg soothes, and after a few minutes it felt completely fine.

"Thank you." Harry said to him, and Flitwick looked at him as though puzzled.

"It shouldn't be healed yet." he muttered, "But it doesn't seem to be broken anymore... Very strange. Still, all's well that ends well. I must say that I'm very impressed with the way that you handled yourself, Mr. Potter. I was unaware you has any training with a sword."

"So was I." Harry smiled at him glancing down at the silver sword in his hand, "I can't explain it, but I somehow, I knew exactly the right way to wield it. It was tough, but I eventually managed to get into position to finish it."

"A natural then!" Flitwick chuckled, "I must say I'm impressed. Though..." his face suddenly became very stern, "That was an incredibly foolish thing to do, Mr. Potter. In the future, you must learn that not all challenges can be faced by a student, regardless of talent."

"Believe me," Harry insisted, "If given the choice, I'd stay out of things like this."

"Well, perhaps you're right." Flitwick nodded thoughtfully, "May I take a look at that sword for a moment? I am quite curious about where it came from."

"Sure." Harry answered, handing him the hilt of the sword, "I pulled it out of the sorting hat."

"Out of the hat you say?" he asked, wiping away most of the blood and fire from the blade and looking at it with a critical eye, "As I thought." he said with a smile, "The masterpiece of Ragnuk the First. In the tongue of goblins, it is called Diurst. Serpent slayer, and it certainly lived up to its name today. Over one thousand years ago, this sword was given as a crafted as a gift for one of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor by the greatest smith of the age."

"This is Gryffindor's sword?" Harry asked in amazement. In response Flitwick turned the sword back towards him. The blood had been wiped away from the blade, but some remained stuck inside of the letters etched into the blade. Godric Gryffindor.

"And it seems to have grown even stronger." Flitwick added, looking at the sword again, "You couldn't have picked a better place to stab it."

"Why?" Harry asked him.

"This sword is goblin sliver, and of course it is crafted with many thousands of enchantments some of which even the goblin craftsmen do not fully understand. Things such as dirt and grim will never stick to the blade, as shown when I wiped away the blood with ease.

However, the opposite is true of anything that would Strengthen it. Any such substance would be absorbed and never disappear. When you slayed the basilisk, the tip of the sword just pierced the venom sac. Though it was a tiny amount, it was enough. This sword now possessed the same destructive powers as basilisk venom, making it almost infinitely more powerful. After all, the slightest cut would be enough to kill even a dragon."

"Wow..." Harry gulped, almost dropping the sword when Flitwick handed it back to him.

"As a Ravenclaw, I can't call myself it's owner, but as a teacher, I can't allow you to carry something so dangerous." he said simply, tapping the edge of the sword, "I've placed a small barrier along the edge so that you won't have to worry about cutting anyone. Hold onto it until Professor Dumbledore returns, alright?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore softly chanted a long string of counter curses to the Matron of the hospital wing, who had finally stopped convulsing. Professor McGonagall and Miss Tonks were searching the school for Voldemort. By now, a group from the ministry should have arrived, so they should have cut off his escape to the grounds, tohugh it wasn't likely with Voldemort's knowledge of the secret passages.

"So I was right all along..." he sighed, ending the counter curse when he was sure that Madam Pompfrey was healed. "It was Tom... But how could this have happened..? His body should have been destroyed when he attacked Harry, yet not only has he returned, but he's seemingly repaired the damage caused my decades of dark magic abuse..."

After a moment of thinking, he shook his head, "No, that's not it. He hasn't repaired the damage. If he had, there is simply no question that Harry would have been killed. No, he isn't in the prime of his power. Judging from this curse, he isn't any more powerful than he was in his sixth year. A small miracle, I suppose. Otherwise, we would likely have suffered far greater causalities."

Madam Pompfrey stirred in front of him, and he backed away to allow her up. "Headmaster?" she asked softly before her eyes grew wide, "We were attack-"

"I know, Poppy." he cut her off, "I'm going now, but I need you to watch over everyone here. And lock the door. Don't let anyone in until you get a patronus message from me or Minerva. Am I clear?"

"Yes headmaster." she answered, and Dumbledore ran out of the room and down the stairs to the entrance hall.

A large group of ministry wizards wearing various pieces of armor and weapons were standing the entrance hall, looking around impatiently.

"About time, Albus." the lead man growled while limping forward. He was easily the scariest looking of the bunch. His left leg was replaced with a peg leg, and his face was covered in scars. The most striking feature was his left eye, which was bright blue and whirling around wildly. "Just my luck. The day before I retire, you rope me in to fighting a basilisk!"

"Alastor, the situation has progressed far worse than that." Dumbledore said gravely, "We've slayed the basilisk, and determined who was the mastermind behind the attacks."

"Who was it?" Alastor Moody asked, drawing his wand, "And where is the bastard?"

"Voldemort." He answered, and half the group jumped or cried out in shock. The remaining half flinched away slightly.

Only Moody was unaffected by the name, "Are you serious, Albus? I thought he was out of commission for the time being!"

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore nodded back to him, "He used the basilisk as a diversion while he attacked Mr. Potter in the hospital wing. thankfully, there was no permanent harm done. At the moment, I believe his powers aren't fully returned. He may have fled, in which case we cannot do more, however if he is still in the grounds, it is imperative that we find him. I would like all the aurors to fan out and search. If found, send up a signal to alert myself, Auror Moody, or Professor McGonagall. Voldemort currently appears as a young man, around sixteen years old, with short black hair and red eyes. be on guard.

Basilisk suppression team, I ask that you investigate the chamber of secrets. I highly doubt that there are, but we cannot risk a second basilisk attack while my staff is still recovering from the first one. And alert the ministry to get reinforcement to join the search for Voldemort."

"You heard the man." Moody called to the group, drawing his wand, "Albus, where was the last place he was seen?"

"The hospital wing." Dumbledore replied, "He was driven off by first year Auror trainee Tonks. I don't know if he fled the castle, or is hiding somewhere inside. So I'd like to split the force to check both areas. I'm not willing to let the students anywhere outside the common rooms until we're sure that he's gone."

"Aye." Moody nodded, "But Tonks did it? I'm surprised. I didn't think the ditz had it in her. I might have underestimated her."

"Auror Moody, I'd like to bring a few aurors with our team." the leader of the suppression team, Amos Diggory said while the aurors began splitting into groups, "As I understand it, the chamber is rather inaccessible, so its a likely hiding spot if he's still inside the castle."

"Right." Moody nodded, "Shacklebolt, take your squad and guard them. I'm going to stay here and see if this eye of mine can find him."

"Good luck, everyone." Dumbledore nodded, sending three patronus charms soaring through the halls, "I will join the patrol of the grounds. Report anything you find, regardless of its significance to me. Take no chances here. Voldemort is ruthless and skilled. Even if his powers are not at their peak, he is more than a match for all but the most skilled."

With those words, the groups split to scour the grounds for the Reborn Lord Voldemort.

* * *

As a whole, the students of Hogwarts didn't sleep much that night. Harry was no exception. Shortly after Dumbledore left, a silver phoenix arrived in front of Flitwick and the remaining teachers. It spoke in Dumbledore's voice, leaving a very straightforward message.

"Return Harry to the hospital wing, then lock down all common rooms. All teachers are to search the corridors for a young man with short black hair and red eyes. Be on alert."

Almost the instant that the bird vanished, Harry was whisked away from the scene of the basilisk by Professor Flitwick, along with a still very cranky Flich. Evidently, while his ability to move was unaffected by the incident, he had suffered some brain damage, as he was under the impression he had killed the basilisk by flogging it in the dungeons.

As they approached the Hospital wing, the doors opened quickly and Madam Pompfrey ushered him and Filch inside while the teachers split up.

The pink haired witch was sitting in one of the chairs next to what would have been Harry's bed. Behind him, Madam Pompfrey was casting dozens of spells at the door before declaring that no one would be entering or leaving until Either Dumbledore or Madam Bones of the DMLE undid the charms.

And so, with no way out of the room, and no way to receive information, Harry anxiously tossed and turned in his bed late into the night, desperate for some information.

"Madam Pompfrey." the witch, Tonks, said kindly, "Why don't you get some sleep? You've been through a lot today, and you're clearly dead on your feet. The mandrake draughts is ready, and tomorrow morning, I'm sure that everything will be fine. I'll keep watch for you."

"I think I will." madam Pompfrey sighed, "In all honesty, I'm getting too old for this."

After the door to madam Pompfrey's office shut, Harry heard a few steps next to his bed.

"I know you're awake." Tonks said, sitting next to his bed, "We've got a couple of things to discuss, Harry."

Harry turned over and opened his eyes. For a moment, he was sure he was seeing things, but even after rubbing his eyes for a second, nothing changed.

On her back were a pair of leathery Black wings.

"That did the trick." she chuckled at his expression, "Well, since I have your undivided attention, do you remember this?" from her pocket, she removed a slip of parchment with a magic circle drawn onto it. The same parchment Harry had taken from Lockhart's office.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked, putting his hand at his pocket and finding it empty.

"From you." she answered, "We collect them after we fulfill the contract."

"Contract?" Harry asked her.

"I'm a devil." she replied like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Like you."

"Devil?" Harry said questioningly.

"Yup." She smiled, "To be precise, a queen."

"What did you mean like me?" Harry asked her, sitting up in his bed.

"Well, I'm sure that this afternoon made quite the impression on you, didn't it?" Tonks answered, poking him in the chest, "It's not every day that you get stabbed in the chest and come back to life, is it?"

"That was real?" Harry gasped when he remembered Voldemort throwing the knife into his chest.

"Of course it was real." Tonks replied, "Do you honestly think that you just imagined something like that? No, you were definitely dead. A friend of mine brought you back as a devil." Before he could ask any more, she stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. With a few quick hand movements, a pale blue magic circle appeared on the floor.

"If you want answers, than step through here and meet our 'King.'" Tonks said simply, stepping aside, "I promise you that no one will notice you're gone."

Nervously, Harry got to his feet. Next to his bed, he grabbed the sword of Gryffindor from his end-table and walked towards the circle. Tonks made no attempts to stop him from taking the weapon, and when he was inside the circle, she gave a little wave.

"I look forward to working with you, Harry Potter." she smiled, and Harry felt himself sink into the floor.

* * *

So, that's chapter 2. Hopefully i'll remember to update again next week for Harry and Zela's meeting. Until then, I'd be happy to read any suggestions, comments, concerns, and constructive criticism. Just post a review, and I'll take a look.


	3. Zela Sitri

Knight of Sitri Chapter 3

HI everybody! As promised, chapter 3!

I don't own Harry Potter or DxD.

* * *

As the hospital wing disappears, Harry momentarily finds himself in a place of darkness before he saw a faint light. Slowly, the light grew brighter as he rose out of the floor in a dank chamber. Looking around, he saw a face carved into the wall, and behind him, a row of snake heads rising from the floor and forming a path towards a large circular door. The place smelled of decay, and was lit only by old torches that seemed to be on their last legs. There was about half a foot of standing water on the floor, which seemed to be coming from the serpent statues.

"So, you're here." A voice said from right next to him. Jumping back, he turned and saw that there was a girl, who only looked slightly older than him, with black hair down to her shoulders and almost pure silver eyes. She also had a pair of black wings, and was wearing a rather plain outfit of a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Well, Nymphadora found a good place, but it could use some fixing up, right?" With a smile, she waved her hand.

The fire on the nearby torches extinguished, replaced with an extremely bright glow from a ball of blue light in the air above them. The water on the floor evaporated almost immediately, and Harry's pants dried as well.

"That'll do for now." she said, looking around, "So, shall we get down to business Harry Potter."

Harry asked the first question that came to mind. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zela Sitri." She answered simply, "I'm an outcast member of the prestigious Sitri family, one of the seventy two pillars of the underworld. I suppose you could say that I'm also the head of your new family."

"new family?" He asked, surprised by the term.

"Well, I guess it might be better to say that you're part of my army, but for a devil, there's not much of a difference between the two." Zela replied, looking inside the nearby statue's mouth, "Man, what kind of secret chamber doesn't even have a meeting room? Come on, let's go explore." Without waiting for Harry's answer, Zela walked away from the statue and through the circular door at the end of the chamber. After a few seconds thought, Harry followed after her.

"So, where are we?" Harry asked after catching up to her.

"I think Nymphadora called it the Chamber of Secrets." She answered him, poking her head into each of the hallways for a few seconds before walking again, "As I understand, it's underneath of your school."

Harry froze up for a second, and Zela looked at him in interest, "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, shaking his head, "Just that one of my friends was killed down here."

"I heard." She sighed, "The girl with Red hair, right? Unfortunately, there isn't anything I can do for her."

"Why not?" Harry said softly, "You brought me back, didn't you?"

"The two cases are totally different." Zela countered, "The girl's soul was ripped to shreds. No magic in this world or any other can save her. Besides that, even if she were revived, she would never be able to live with her family again. With you, no one but me, Nymphadora, and Voldemort know that you were killed, but her body was already found. If a dead body comes back to life, she'll undoubtedly be killed by the ministry. Worst case scenario, even her family gets targeted by the Fallen Angels and their minions."

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Harry confirmed, and Zela nodded.

"Sorry to say, but I'm not a god." she said, looking down one of the halls and sighing, 'Okay, this is getting tedious." Snapping her fingers, a swarm of locusts burst out of nowhere. "Search." she said loudly over the buzzing of their wings, and the swarm dispersed in all directions, "That should make this easier. While they're searching, I'll answer a few questions. So, ask away."

"What exactly is going on?" Harry asked her first.

"Well, that's a tough one." she chuckled, "Let's start with the basics. You died earlier today, and I brought you back to life as one of my servants. In your case, my knight."

"Knight?"

"Well, the underworld has a liking for chess." she replied with a slight chuckle that was lost over the echoing hum of the locusts' wings, "So, each high class devil receives a set of chess pieces called evil pieces. We can then use these evil pieces to turn humans into devils, even if the human was killed. Which piece we use determines the characteristics of that devil. In your case, you have a knight, so you'll be a sword fighter."

Glancing down at the sword of Gryffindor harry had clutched in his hand, she nodded, "I can see you've got a weapon already, and if Nymphadora is to be believed, you made good use of it. Slaying a basilisk is no small feat, even for a mid class devil. Anyway, so you're now a devil. As a result, you'll find that your stronger, faster, live longer, and are overall better than humans. You also have increased healing, and your skills will be boosted at night, since that's the time when we have the most power."

"Why did you turn me into a devil?" Harry asked before adding hastily, "Not that I'm angry or anything. Just curious."

"Well, it was a contract." she answered, taking a slip of parchment identical to the one that Tonks had, and that he had taken from Lockhart's office. "Remember this? We give these to those who would be willing to make contracts with us so that they can summon us. I imagine you found one in Gilderoy's office? He's one of my better clients. That man would give anything for a bit of fame. Anyway, it only appears to devils or to those that have a wish they truly want granted. Just before you were killed, you made a wish, right? To live?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Well, your wish activated the circle on his parchment, and I fulfilled my end of the contract. Your end is rather simple. Using your new skills, you must help me and my family whenever needed. It could be something as basic as defeating a stray devil to fighting in a rating game. Other than that, you'll be making contracts with humans to increase your own prestige and make your way up the ranks. If you really try, you might even make it to Ultimate class. Once you reach that, there isn't much you can't do."

Before she could continue any further, the swarm of locusts returned and buzzed around them. Almost as if she could speak to them, Zela nodded her head a couple of times before she said, "Thanks guys." With another snap of her fingers the swarm vanished. Looking over at Harry, she explained, "They're my familiar. I sent them to check around to find someplace better suited to a conversation than a filthy sewer. Seems they lucked out. This way."

Harry followed just behind her again as she walked through the corridors as easily as if she had been doing it all her life until they stopped in front of a door. It was made of solid silver with a green snake emblazoned on the front. There was no visible knob or lock, but it seemed to hum with power. Harry could also hear a faint hissing that he recognized as Parseltongue. It spoke "Keep away, lion."

Zela placed a hand on the door, and the same magic circle that Tonks had made appeared on the door. Silently, the door opened. Inside was a massive room the size of the great hall. There were around a dozen small tables and chairs spaced out, along with a dueling strip down the center. Several large bookcase stood along the back wall, packed full of all manner of old tomes. The walls were covered with Slytherin banners and emblems, and at the back was a single silver shield that gave off light to the entire room. There were also a number of large hallways along each wall.

"According to my familiars, this place is one of the four hidden residences of the founders." Zela said, stepping inside and gesturing harry in, "There were all sorts of enchantments on the door, so it was rather difficult for my locusts to break in, and those that did were killed, so there's still something in here."

As if in response to her words, the hissing harry heard grew louder. "We warned you." it said firmly, "Now you will not leave this place alive."

"Yeah, somethings here." Harry said, lifting the sword, "It's a snake."

"Most likely." Zela replied, "This is the quarters of the one called Baron of the Snakes, so that's a good guess."

"It's not a guess." Harry shook his head, "I'm parseltongue, so I can hear it. It's saying we won't leave alive."

"Let them try." She laughed, "I'm not so easy to kill."

The hissing grew steadily louder, and Harry held his sword at the ready while Zela was just absentmindedly looking around. After a few minutes, not one, not two, but three full grown basilisks burst into the room from the connecting hallways. Harry staggered back in fear, his eyes covered, but Zela was fazed.

"Their gaze can't kill you." She said calmly, "Of course, don't go getting into a staring contest with them, since even we aren't invincible, but its safe to look."

"even if you say that..." Harry gulped, staring at the ground rather than the beasts themselves.

"Leave this to me." Zela smirked, walking forward, "This won't take long."

"Insolent girl!" One of the basilisks hissed, lunging at Zela. Harry only saw it for a split second before being skewered by a massive pillar of stone. Dozens more speared the rest of its body.

"You're in my territory now." Zela said as the stone sinks back into the ground, leaving a basilisk corpse full of holes lifeless on the ground, "Everything of the earth belongs to me, be it metal, stone, or magma. Underground like we are now, you've got no chance of winning." As if to prove her point, the stone beneath the great serpents liquefied, locking them in place. Two more stone spears ended both of them.

"That was fast." Harry gulped, looking over the carnage, "You just killed three of them in the time it took me to kill one."

"Well, unlike in your chess, the king is expected to be able to fight." Zela replied, snapping her fingers again. The locusts return en masse, and Zela directs them simply, "Harvest." The swarm instantly started to rip the hide, muscle, bones, and venom of the beasts away, leaving no trace of their existence expect the blood on the ground. With their task finished, the locust vanish, taking the body parts with them.

"Well, that should make a bit of money." She grinned, "Basilisk hide alone will make a huge profit, and the bones will sell pretty well after a bit of forging. The venom might take a while, but when it does... well, suffice to say that basilisk slaying is very profitable whatever race you are."

"That was incredible." Harry said honestly.

"Thanks." Zela nodded, sitting on one of the old chairs. "But it's not that impressive. Most High class devils could have done it as fast. Anyway, now that we've got someplace to sit, let's talk about the future. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you've got a maniac out to get you."

"Figured that much out myself." Harry shrugged, sitting in one of the chairs that miraculously still held his weight without any trouble.

"Obviously, that's a problem. You're a member of my household now, so I can't have you dying on me. Though as he is now, you wouldn't have any trouble killing him yourself, its my understanding that before before he fell, his strength was roughly equal to the upper teir of the High class devils. So if he regains that power, you're dead, plain and simple. I'm going to pull a few strings so that Nymphadora will accompany you after you leave school in a couple of days. She'll set up a magic circle at your house as a means of getting in contact with us, and escaping should you need to. Actually, I might just have something better in mind if I can manage it..."

"But I can't use magic outside of school." Harry told her.

"Minor details." She countered, waving her hand dismissively, "That only applies to your normal magic. A devil's magic is completely different, and the ministry won't be able to track it. So, I'll get into more details about that once we've got time to have a proper talk. People will notice that you're missing if we don't get you back in about an hour or so. Any questions that you need to know before we keep going? I'd like to get anything out of the way in case we need to get you out of here in a hurry."

"Earlier, you mentioned fallen angels." Harry asked, remembering their conversation about Ginny, "What exactly did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." she shrugged, "Fallen Angels are angels that have fallen. For whatever reason, they have fallen from grace and lost their place in heaven. It's commonly believed that such creatures become devils, but that's not the case. Fallen angels, despite their past, still worship God, and try to continue doing His bidding in an effort to redeem themselves. Usually, that means killing devils and in all too many cases, those near them. To most fallen angels, contracting with devils, or having any relation to devils is grounds for death. That's one reason why you might want to keep this to yourself. It won't just be your head at risk if you get discovered."

"Why?" Harry asked, stunned at how casually she talked about it.

"It's pointless to try and rationalize the actions of those trying to kill you." Zela replied easily, "Anyway, there's a good chance that you'll run into them soon enough. When that time comes, your best bet is to run and hope that me or Nymphadora gets to you in time. The Fallen ones are more ruthless than Voldemort, and the spears of light they wield will burn you from the inside out. Nothing is more deadly to a devil than light."

"What exactly am I expected to do?" Harry asked her after a moment of thought, "You've told me all of this, but what exactly is the point?"

"Devils are, in general, selfish creatures." Zela said, looking him in the eyes, "I am no exception. I have a goal that I want to attain, as I'm sure you have. To that end, I fully intend to use anything I can to move myself closer to that goal. As a result, I want to assemble the strongest team, the strongest Peerage the underworld has ever seen. That's where you come in. As my servant, your strength reflects well on me, and help me to get that much closer. Eventually, once we've gotten enough members, I'll enter into some Rating Games and You'll be expected to fight alongside the others of my peerage against our opponent."

At this, she smiled, "Of course, it's not all about me really. In a rating game, you can make a name for yourself as well. Preform well, and you can move up the ranks. Once you've gotten the strength and the experience, there isn't anything that can't be gotten. If you want power, aim to become the Rating Game champion. Money? The prizes for top games are enormous. Status? It's a simple matter for a top ranker to have his pick of whatever noble bride he wishes. Strength? Master your new powers, and you could destroy entire countries if you desired. Women? Aim to become a 'King' and create your own Peerage, a harem if you will." Smiling knowingly, she added, "Or perhaps you simply want a family. Whatever goal you have, helping me is the first step towards achieving it. Simple, right?"

"So, basically, You're going to use me and I'm going to use you?" Harry clarified.

"Correct. It's really a win-win situation. You've got a whole bunch of people that want you dead now. I'll protect you, teach you to protect yourself, and beyond that you can do whatever you want. In return, you fight for me and help me to reach my goal. Fair enough?"

"I guess." Harry shrugged, "But it still seems like I'm getting the better deal."

"You're a weird one." Zela laughed, "It might seem that way, but I think we're even. So, I take it you're fine with the way things work out?"

"Well, I've been called a freak all my life. Changing it to devil won't change much in my mind." He replied, "Let's do it."

"Perfect." Zela smiled, holding out her hand, "Than I look forward to working with you for the foreseeable future."

"Yup." Harry replied, shaking her hand.

At that moment, a dark blue light shone on the back of Harry's hand. Glancing down, he saw it was the same magic circle as on the parchment glowing on the back of his hand. In his other hand, the sword of Gryffindor responded by glowing red. Harry felt the two hands pull at each other, and when they met the sword vanished in a flash of light. When the light cleared, the circle had stopped glowing. It looked like an ordinary tattoo, but it still felt completely different.

"There." Zela smiled, sitting back down, "That's a good sword. To be sure it didn't get lost, I bound it to the circle on your hand. No one else will be able to see it, and you can call it to your hand at a moment's notice. Simply place your hand over the mark, will it to appear, and you're good to fight. Anyone asks, just say it vanished while you were sleeping. It's a magic sword, so that's to be expected. In the mean time, I'm thinking of making this place our headquarters."

"Really?" Harry asked her, looking carefully around the room.

"Yeah. It's large, more or less unreachable by normal people, and by my estimate, it could house an entire peerage comfortably while still having space to practice for a rating game. The fact that its below a magical school just make it better. The school would serve as a recruiting ground for my remaining members, and it would be easily reachable to all of them without the risk of opening a magical gate where others could stumble upon it. Really, it's about as perfect as I could think of. Better than Nymphadora's apartment for sure."

Harry was about to ask her why she would recruit at Hogwarts when a small red demon appeared in a puff of smoke on the table. Zela took one look at it and nodded. "Looks like that's the end of this meeting." she said sadly, "That's Nymphadora's signal. Someone's on their way to the hospital wing, so we'd better get you back before the realize that you're gone. Remember, don't tell anyone anything. When you were stabbed, it was a freak bout of accidental magic. The sword vanished in the night. You've been sleeping peacefully in the hospital wing all night. Right?"

"Yeah." Harry said, getting out of his chair. Part of him was apprehensive about Lying to Professor Dumbledore and everyone, but if what she said about the fallen angels was true, it was better for them to not get involved. "How am I getting back?"

"How do you think?" she asked, jerking her head back towards a magic circle that hadn't been there a minute ago. "We'll continue this once you don't have school to worry about. A pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"You too." Harry nodded, stepping into the circle and sinking into the floor again.

On the other side, Tonks was standing lazily. Aside from a slight nod, she gave no indication that she saw him rush over to his bed and climb back in. Almost a minute after he got back under the blankets, the door to the hospital wing opened.

"Miss Tonks." Professor Dumbledore said softly, "How is everything?"

"No trouble. "She answered him quietly, "They've been sleeping soundly through the night. I sent Madam Pompfrey to bed. She was practically dead on her feet out here. How did things go with the ministry?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." He sighed dejectedly, "Cornelius refuses to listen to reason. He is claiming that the boy who attacked the hospital wing couldn't have been Voldemort, and because there's no reason to suspect that he wasn't involved, they won't release Hagrid. Clearly, it won't hold, but the degree to which that man can ignore the obvious is astounding."

"Why do you say it won't hold?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Hagrid is a lot of things, that is true. However he is well known in the wizarding community. Scarcely a student has come through this school without meeting him, and even after they left, he will be remembered. When news breaks that the minister has thrown him in Azkaban without just cause or a trial, many of the most influential witches and wizards of the generation will be demanding he be released. Fudge is too cowardly to stand on principle against them. He'll most likely try and assign blame elsewhere and release Hagrid to keep public opinion in his favor. Still, every hour that Hagrid is in Azkaban is an hour where justice has not been served. It's been said that its better for ten guilty men to go free than one innocent be confined. Even worse when it might be more than one..."

"More than one?" Tonks questioned, but Dumbledore gave no answer.

"I've revised the order for the students to be sent home in light of the events of today. The students will be given the rest of the term off to spend time with those that were petrified. I hate to impose, but..."

"Watch Harry." Tonks replied, " Make sure that he stays out of trouble, and that a certain dark wizard doesn't get to him."

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded happily, "I heard that your skills in tracking and disguise are top among the aurors, so you shouldn't have any trouble. I sincerely doubt that Voldemort will try anything at this time. He would know that I will be on alert, and to try and take Harry at his current skill would be foolish in the extreme. No, I'm more concerned that there may be a few students who wish to follow in their fathers footsteps. They might try and take matters into their own hands."

"Piece of cake." she answered, "A couple of bratty school kids haven't a chance."

"I'm grateful." Dumbledore said as the first rays of sunlight peek through the window, "I must be going. Good Luck, Miss Tonks. I'd like to talk to you and Harry tomorrow morning after he wakes."

A sudden gust of wind swirled through the room, and harry knew instinctively that he was gone. With the exhausting day over, and even after everything that had happened, Harry still found himself drifting off into another troubled sleep.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy laughed wildly to himself as he read the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. "Narcissa, it appears that Arthur Weasley's daughter opened the chamber of secrets. Isn't that dreadful?"

His wife scowled at him as she always did, though she also knew better than to contradict him, "Yes dear." she answered, sipping her tea.

In the kitchen, the elf Dobby was hurriedly making over a dozen different dishes at once for their breakfast, spinning wildly in an effort to keep every pot from overflowing. Lucius chuckled and said, "Dobby! None of that rubbish today. We're having a feast. Start again, and I want it done on time."

"Yes Master." Dobby cried, vanishing the contents of the pots with a wave of his hands before gathering the new ingredients to get started on his newest task. Just as he's about to get started, there was a knock on the door. Apparating away, Dobby opened the door and said to the black haired boy, "How may Dobby help you, Sir?"

"His elf? "The boy sneered, "bring me your master, foolish creature."

"Yes sir." Dobby said fearfully, "M-May Dobby have you name, sir?"

"Voldemort." He replied, and Dobby let out a loud screech. Voldemort responded by kicking him as hard as he could, "GET LUCIUS!" he screamed, and Dobby vanished with a terrified squeak. Only a minute later, Voldemort heard the sound of chairs falling over, along with hurried footsteps. The door to the dining room opened quickly and Lucius threw himself onto the floor.

"My Lord!" He said hurriedly, "It brings me great joy to see that you have returned to us after so long, and it is an honor to have you in my-"

"Your arm, Lucius." Voldemort said, cutting off Malfoy's ass kissing. Lucius didn't need to be asked which arm, as he silently rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and presented it to his lord. The dark mark, though slightly faded, was clearly visible on his flesh. Touching the tip of Harry Potter's wand to the mark, it darkened to its former color, elating a small intake of breath from Lucius. "Now, we simply wait." He said calmly, striding past Malfoy without concern.

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's office flew open, causing the aged Headmaster to jump. Severus Snape strode in, right hand grasping his arm. Before Dumbledore could ask what was the problem, Snape drew back the sleeve to reveal, for the first time in over a decade, the dark mark in all its glory.

"So it's true." Dumbledore sighed, "Not that I doubted it, of course. There was simply no other explanation. But I can't deny I had hoped I was mistaken."

"What concerns me is that there was no build up." Snape added, sitting across from him, "two days ago, the mark had almost faded completely, yet suddenly it burns as fiercely as in the days of the Dark Lord's prime. It should not have been possible for him to become so strong so quickly. We would surely have noticed by now had this been in motion for any length of time."

"So many things don't add up anymore." Dumbledore said softly, "How could Voldemort, who should not have had a physical form, have bypassed our wards, strangled the rosters to protect the basilisk, open the chamber, and inevitably dragged Ginny Weasley into the chamber? And the messages on the wall. A spirit could not have written them, nor a serpent. After last year, we made absolutely sure that he could not reenter the castle through possession anymore. We're missing something, and until we find out what that is, Voldemort is one step ahead of us."

"What will you do?" Snape asked, well aware of what Dumbledore was about to say.

"We're recalling the order." He answered, "Severus, I need you to make your preparations."

"Of course." Snape replied, leaving the room to fortify his shields.

With Snape gone, Dumbledore turned his attention back to the piece of parchment in from of him. It was old and tattered, and showed distinct signs of magic. In fact, he'd seen this parchment before. Tapping his wand to it, he spoke, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

No sooner did he finish then lines of ink spread across the paper, forming the intricate map of Hogwarts perfected so many years ago by the Marauders.

Minerva had passed this along to him the night before, compliments of the Weasley twins. While they were infamous for their pranks, after watching them grow these past few years, Dumbledore couldn't help but see the many remarkable similarities to the Marauders of old. They may enjoy having fun at another student's expense, but when the cards were down, you could not ask for better Gryffindors. Evidently, they had seen the name 'Lord Voldemort' on the map, and hastened immediately to Professor McGonagall, who passed the map along to him. Though Voldemort no longer appeared on the map, it had been invaluable during the search. He'd been able to send Aurors into Hogsmeade to cut off any escape made through the hidden passageways. None of them showed signs of break ins or outs, thus it can be inferred that Voldemort escaped through the forest, and likely disapparated off of the mountain. Where he was now, no one could say.

"Godric." Dumbledore said to the first of four portraits in the back of his office, "Could you inform Minerva that I would like to speak with her?"

"Of course, Lord Dumbledore." The valiant knight bowed, striding out of his portrait.

"Helga, the Weasley family is staying inside of guest quarters. Could you inform them I would like to speak with them in one hours time?"

"Of course." The plump woman stated sadly, "That poor child..."

"What the hell were you thinking, Salazar!?" Rowena glared at the portrait beside her.

"You cannot blame this on me!" Slytherin scowled back, "Though none of you would care anyway. I enchanted that creature myself. Its eye cannot be used to kill those of magical blood. It's only muggleborns that I disapprove of. Albus said so himself. The cause of death was unknown dark magic."

"And you likely know exactly what it is." Rowena countered, "After all, wasn't that your reason for creating the chamber of secrets? To teach your students Dark Magic?"

"You're not some saint, Rowena." He sneered coldly, "As I recall, more than a few of your students died because you didn't understand that testing experimental charms on children isn't a good idea!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted, "Both of you, enough. What's done is done. Arguing won't solve anything. Salazar, do you have any theories as to what could have killed her?"

"Remind me again, what state was the body found in?" He asked.

"Completely unharmed aside from a cut hand, no sign of any kind of trauma, and her soul was in a similar condition to Azkaban prisoners killed when the dementors go out of control."

"Soul damage is far from common." he frowned, "Even among the dark arts, few would dare to take it that far. The killing curse, of course, causes great damage to the soul, but you would have noticed that already. The soul fire curse could create damage of that caliber, but there are too many variables. How could a student have learned it, and moreover, why? A horcrux could cause similar damage, but it would take months before it could accumulate to such a level. And then, of course-"

"Stop it there." Dumbledore said softly, rubbing his temple to focus, "I've long thought that Tom created a Horcrux to stave off death. Could Ginny have somehow acquired the horcrux? Impossible. Tom would have never left something so precious lying around. The risk would have been too great. No, this was no coincidence. Could a horcrux have taken control of her?"

"It's not impossible." Slytherin answered, "Though it's unlikely. She would have had to pure her entire being, her heart and soul into it and allow it to feed on her energy. Gradually, the soul fragment would have become stronger and could have taken control for a short while. What are you thinking, Albus?"

"I'd like you to listen to my theory, Salazar, and tell me if its possible." Dumbledore said, turning towards him, "Ginny was given the horcrux by a death eater, not knowing what it was. For whatever reason, she grew overly close to the object, and it gained a foothold in the young girl's psyche. Then, one night it takes control, and forces the girl to strangle the roosters. Afterwards, she is forced to open the chamber of secrets-"

"I'll have to stop you there." Salazar cut him off, "In order to open the chamber, one would need to be a parseltongue."

"Lord Voldemort is a Parseltongue." Dumbledore replied, "And if the soul fragment is his, than it stands to reason that while it was in control of her, she would be able to speak parseltongue. It is only a language after all. I myself have learned a number of phrases since the last time the chamber was opened, though I never could hit the trigger."

"Fair enough." Slytherin sighed, "Continue."

"Ginny is forced to open the chamber of secrets, and releases the basilisk. She also wrote the messages on the walls using her own. Throughout the year, she opens the chamber several times, causing multiple attacks. Finally, when the horcrux believes that it is strong enough to manifest its own form through Ginny's life force, it takes control one last time. Slicing her hand open, Ginny writes her own kidnap message, and goes into the chamber. When help doesn't arrive in time, Ginny's life force expires, and Voldemort returns to his physical form."

Salazar looked deep in thought for several minutes before nodding, "It's possible in theory, but it would be nearly impossible to confirm. Moreover, too many things still don't add up. It's unlikely that the horcrux would have been able to open the chamber unless it was created for that purpose. What use is there in creating a horcrux if you're going to risk its destruction?"

"Unless it wasn't meant to protect him because he had another horcrux?" Dumbledore added, and Slytherin looked dumbfounded.

"Multiple?" Slytherin asked softly, "You mean to tell me that this man is so depraved that he would split his soul not just once, but multiple times? You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid that is the scenario which makes the most sense." Dumbledore sighed, "Regardless, until we can find more evidence, this is all merely supposition."

"Lord Dumbledore." Gryffindor said, returning to his portrait, "I've finally managed to track her down. She'll be along shortly."

"Thank you, Godric." Dumbledore nodded, returning to his thoughts.

* * *

There you have it. Harry's had his meeting with Zela, Dumbledore's trying to piece everything together, And fudge is still burying his head in the sand. Next chapter may or may not be up next week, depending on whether i can upload while I'm on a trip. Until then, feel free to leave a review and/or PM with any comments, suggestions, or questions.


	4. Summer Plans

Knight of Sitri chapter 4

Well, with a few minutes to spare before I've got to go, I figured i'd update early rather than late. Here's chapter 4!

Discalimer: Harry Potter and Highschool DxD are not mine. I am merely a fan with too much free time.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was quickly rushed out of the hospital wing by Madam Pompfrey, who was preparing to give the petrified students the mandrake draught. Outside, Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Harry." He nodded sadly, "Could you come with me, please?"

"Of course, sir." he answered politely.

Harry followed silently behind the aged headmaster until they reached his office. Inside, Tonks was already waiting, looking somewhat bored.

"Miss Tonks, I'm sorry. "Dumbledore said with a slight smile, "But would you please wait just outside? I would like to discuss something with Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir." She replied easily, standing up and walking past them. The door shut behind her, and both of them took their seats.

"Now, I've already spoken with Miss Tonks." Dumbledore said calmly, "However, I would like you to tell me exactly what happened yesterday."

"Right..." Harry said before launching into a retelling of the events of yesterday as best he could recall, starting with him listening in on the staff meeting up until he went to sleep, omitting everything that he had learned at the meeting with Zela. Dumbledore was a very good listener, keeping eye contact with him and nodding at certain parts that had happened as he expected. The only part that he had asked questions about had been at the very beginning when Harry was telling him about the chamber.

"Are you certain that's how it happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly, "Several parts seem slightly out of character for you."

"I can't explain it." Harry replied, shaking his head, "But that's what happened. I wanted to make sure that Professor Lockhart knew what Hermione had figured out, so me and Ron went to tell him. Apparently, he had been about to come find me because he needed a parseltongue to enter the chamber. After I opened it for him, he ordered me to go back to Professor McGonagall, but Me and Ron..."

"I see." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Thank you for telling me everything, Harry. Forgive me for asking you a second time, but is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

Harry first instinct was that Dumbledore truly was as all knowing as everyone believed, and that he knew what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. But that wasn't it. There was no accusation in his voice, only the curiosity and concern that had been there earlier that year, when Harry had been brought here after Justin's attack.

"Anything at all." Dumbledore added after Harry wasn't sure how to respond.

"Sir... Everything this year, with the chamber and Voldemort... I can't help but feel like there's more to Voldemort and Me than just a scar or a wand core. It isn't just a coincidence that I can speak Parseltongue is it?"

"It is not, no." Dumbledore nodded grimly, "What I am about to tell you is merely speculation on my part, however, it is my belief that when Voldemort tried to kill you twelve years ago, he transferred to you a portion of his powers."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked him, "Why would he give me power?"

"Oh, I don't think he would." Dumbledore replied, shaking his head, "However, magic is a fickle thing, and no one, not me, Voldemort, or even the great merlin, knew all of its secrets. At the instant that the spell Voldemort cast rebound upon him, in that brief moment, the two of you were connected. It was then that, unknown to Voldemort,a small portion of his power was transferred to you. Among those he transferred was the ability to talk to snakes, the proof of his bloodline."

"So the hat was right." Harry muttered, staring at the silent hat on the desk behind Dumbledore, "I should be in Slytherin."

"Of course I was right." The hat pipped in, "I said it in my song, if you remember. I've never once been wrong about a student. That includes you."

"I have to agree." Dumbledore nodded, "Because it placed you in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, from some perspectives, you and Voldemort couldn't be more similar." Dumbledore said firmly, "Both of you come from difficult lives, growing up without a family. Your only true home has been this school. You both speak to snakes, and embody many traits which Slytherin himself valued above all others. Cunning, Blood, Ambition. These are traits which there is no doubt that you both possess, yet you aren't a Slytherin, are you?"

"Only because I asked." Harry said bitterly as the headmaster listed his shortcomings.

"Exactly!" Dumbledore said loudly, and it would have made Harry jump were it not for Dumbledore clapping Harry's shoulders, "It is not our abilities that define who we are, but the choices we make. Harry, remember that, above all else, you are a Gryffindor. If you still have any doubts, you need only to look upon the sword you drew last night to know for sure where you belong."

"Godric Gryffindor." Harry said, placing a hand over the circle on the back of his hand where the sword now lay hidden. Dumbledore clearly missed the gesture and nodded his head in agreement.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat." He said with a smile.

"One other thing, sir." Harry added, "Sir, Voldemort's Real name is Tom Riddle, right?"

"That's correct." Dumbledore affirmed, "I am rather surprised he told you. The name Tom Riddle seemingly died after he left Hogwarts, in favor of his new name."

"He didn't tell me." Harry said, shaking his head, "I saw his diary, and it... showed me something."

"Diary?" Dumbledore asked sharply, "What did it show you?"

"I-It was... I guess a memory?" Harry stuttered at the normally jovial Headmaster's tone, "It was about fifty year ago, when the chamber of secrets was opened before. Tom Riddle.. he wanted the school to stay open and to stay during the summer, but because of the death, they couldn't. So he captured Hagrid, and turned him in as the one who opened the chamber."

"Yes, that sounds like Voldemort." Dumbledore frowned, "Sowing the seeds of confusion among friends is one of his greatest pleasures. But for a memory to act on its own like that..." After mouthing a few things to himself, Dumbledore shook it off, "I'm sorry about that, Harry. I trust you know already, but Voldemort is not to be taken at his word. Hagrid, as we both know, may have a different sense of what is and isn't safe, but he would never raise anything for the purpose of killing others. Though Tom may have succeed in framing him, I have been convinced since back than that he was innocent. Were there even a single doubt in my heart, I would have sent Hagrid away when this mess started again."

"I know, Sir." Harry said quickly, "Just thought you'd want to know."

"Oh, do not think I am ungrateful." Dumbledore said even quicker than Harry had, "Quite the contrary, you may have given me the final piece to this puzzle. But I do have a few more questions about it. Where and when did you find it?"

"It was at the beginning of January, while Hermione was still in the hospital for her... aliment.." He answered after a moment before blushing slightly and adding, "I found it in the second floor girl's bathroom..."

"I see..." Dumbledore nodded, "I won't bother asking why you were there. Please describe the diary."

"Black, old, shabby, T. M. Riddle written on the first page." Harry replied, "The other pages were blank, but the diary would write back if written in."

Dumbledore's face grew ever graver as Harry finished his description.

"Did you ever find out why it was in the bathroom?"

"According to Myrtle, someone tried to flush it." Harry replied, remembering the distraught Myrtle from that day.

"She was resisting..." Dumbledore mumbled to himself before looking back to Harry and asking, "What happened to the diary?"

"A little while before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game, someone went through my trunk and stole it." Harry answered bitterly, "The diary was the only thing missing."

For a few moment, they sat in silence. Finally, Dumbledore sighed, "Everything is starting to become clear, Harry. And the picture it is painting isn't pretty. I won't bore you with the details, at least not until I am completely sure." Getting out of his chair, Dumbledore smiled, "Put it out of your mind, Harry. Now, let's get down to the real reason that I called you in here this morning so we get you to your wonderful reunion with Miss Granger."

Striding over to the door, Dumbledore said, "My apologies for the wait, Miss Tonks."

"No problem." she stretched, "Just been going over a few things in my head while I waited."'

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, gesturing for her to take her seat, "Now, Harry, I don't think I have to tell you the danger you are in now that Voldemort has returned. More than that, he has found a way around your mother's protections. Therefore, you are being removed from the Dursley household effective immediately."

Harry had to try incredibly hard to not cry out in joy at Dumbledore's news, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Dumbledore seemed to guess what was going through his mind, as he smiled and nodded back, "Yes, Harry. You'll be happy to know that I spoken with your family this morning, and they have no objections to your not returning to their household."

"Feeling's mutual." Harry snorted before asking, "So, what's happening for me now?"

"Well, you've been invited to the Weasley house for the summer." Dumbledore said, looking back into Harry's eyes, "But for the immediate future, you'll be staying at Hogwarts."

"At Hogwarts?" Harry repeated, unsure if he had actually heard him correctly.

"At Hogwarts." Dumbledore affirmed, "With Voldemort now back in the open, and no doubt on the look out for you, I feel it may be best to keep you close to home, so to speak. Voldemort never attacked Hogwarts, even at the height of his powers, so at least for now I doubt he'll make any move while you're here. Hopefully, we'll learn enough of his movements that you'll be able to spend the last couple of weeks at the Burrows. Is this plan agreeable to you?"

"Sounds great." Harry said eagerly before solemnly adding, "Besides, after Ginny..."

"I confess that was my thought as well." He said, wiping a tear from his eye, "They have suffered a most grievous of losses. Now is a time for the family to mourn her alone. I've already had the remaining Weasley children pulled from school for the remainder of the term."

"I see." Harry said, regretting his inability to offer his best mate any condolences.

"For the rest of the school year, and the time you spend here during the summer, I would like to assign a guard to you." He continued, "That's where you come in, Miss Tonks."

Harry could hardly believe that Dumbledore had suggested it. Sure, Zela had said that it would happen, but he hadn't really believed it until now.

"Alright." Tonks said instantly, "Sounds fine to me."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked after Harry was silent for a few moments.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said quickly after being jolted from his thoughts. "Sounds great."

"Excellent." Dumbledore beamed, "There is also something that I'd like for the both of you to do over the summer."

"What's that?" Tonks asked calmly, and Harry also listened with intrigue.

"Harry, I can understand if you turn down this request." he started cautiously, "It truly may be too much of a burden for you to endure. However, if you are willing, I would like for you to search through the chamber of secrets. There are many things that could be found down there to shed light upon this incident. However, if you wish to stay as far away as possible, I understand completely."

None of them spoke as they waited for Harry's response. For Harry himself, he had no doubt at all that Zela was behind everything. Assigning Tonks as a guard, allowing Harry to stay close to the 'Headquarters' she talked about, and even giving him an excuse to do so without arousing suspicion. It lined up so perfectly that Harry was almost afraid of what she could do if he ever tried to go against her.

"I'll do it." Harry said firmly, "That place might hold a dark place in my memories from now on, but I want to find anything that can be used to defeat Voldemort. For good this time."

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said earnestly, "Now, I've taken up quite enough of your time. By now, I think Miss Granger should just be going to lunch. Off you go."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, standing and leaving the room. Tonks also stood, shook Dumbledore's hand and followed behind him.

As was the norm around Lunch time, the halls were basically empty. Only a few eager Ravenclaws still hurrying to the library to complete some assignment or another were seen as Harry descended the stairs. Tonks was silently walking behind him.

"_Surprised?" _Harry heard Tonks say in his mind, and it made him jump in surprise,_ "Oh, relax." _She chuckled again in his head, _"After what happened yesterday, you're surprised by a little bit of telepathy?"_

"Not really." Harry said aloud, "Just wasn't expecting it."

"_You might want to keep those thoughts in your head." _she warned, _"People might think its a bit weird to be talking to yourself."_

"_What else is new?" _Harry countered, "_They spent the rest of the year thinking that was true, so why not just ignore it?"_

"_Fair enough." _She replied,_ "Now, as I was saying, are you actually surprised that Zela was able to make good on her promise?"_

"_I can't say that I am, but I didn't think that she could do it so easily." _Harry admitted, "_Does Dumbledore even realize that he was manipulated?"_

"_Nope." _ Tonks answered him without a shred of guilt, _"Zela's a master. As far as Dumbledore, he' convinced that everything was his plan. That He was truly doing the right thing for you." _Before Harry could say anything, she added, "_But it's a point of pride with her not to lie. She'll manipulate others to the best of her ability, but every word she says is the truth. It might have been her idea to keep you here, but it is the safest place for you now. It might be dangerous, but you are the best match to explore the chamber. And she might want you as her knight, but everything she told you was true. That's just how she is."_

"_So, I could really do just about anything I wanted?" _Harry asked her tentatively.

"_If you work hard at it, and master you new powers, yes." _She said, and looking back Harry saw a slight grin on her face,_ "As one who has been a devil for my entire life, I can honestly say that I've seen many reincarnated devils achieve fame and power beyond some of the oldest and most revered of all devils. There might be some that look down on you for being a former human, but... Well if they try anything feel free to knock them down a few pegs."_

"_Like Malfoy?" _Harry joked back.

"_Exactly." _ Tonks grinned, _"There's only one way to deal with people like that. Quickly and brutally. Within reason, of course. As amusing as it might be, people might become suspicious of you if you can suddenly have the ability to turn Malfoy into a whining little girl."_

"_You mean he isn't already?" _Harry smirked, and both of them burst out laughing in the middle of the hall.

* * *

Dumbledore kept the carefree smile on his face until Harry and Tonks shut the door, then he stood immediately and started pacing nervously.

"That's it then?" Salazar asked him after a moment, "The Diary is the Horcrux?"

"There's no other explanation." He replied, "The girl must have been writing in it all year. Tom riddle was always a charmer. No eleven year old girl could have resisted him for long. She'd have been easily enthralled by him, and then..."

"She would have noticed, surely?" Rowena suggested, "No one could not notice that she was losing memories around the time of the attacks."

"I'm sure she did." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "and I'm sure that she would have also figured out that the diary was responsible. That young girl was quite clever."

"She tried to get rid of it." Salazar nodded, "By flushing it."

"Then why take it back?" Helga asked, "After several months, there's no way he still had a hold on her. Why take it back after finally breaking free?"

"Because she was afraid..." Dumbledore concluded after a long thought, "That Harry would figure it out. If Tom told him who had opened the chamber, Harry might have been tempted to turn her in, or perhaps something more... Love plays tricks upon us all, and perhaps this trick ended in tragedy."

"But how would she have gotten it?" Godric said finally, "She couldn't have just happened to pick up the horcrux, could she?"

"I find it highly unlikely." Rowena added. "A horcrux would likely be protected. No one could have been unaware that they possessed something like that."

"I agree that it's incredibly unlikely." Dumbledore nodded, "But what if the guardian wanted to get rid of it?"

"What are you thinking, Albus?" Helga asked.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore conjured a drink, "If someone were to have both the means to acquire this horcrux, and the motive to rid himself of it, Lucius Malfoy is the most likely culprit."

"Xavier Malfoy's descendant?" Salazar asked eagerly, "Always a favorite student of mine."

"He's a death eater." Dumbledore said without acknowledging Salazar's question, "a highly ranked death eater, who was among the most trusted members of Voldemort's inner circle before he fell, along with Bellatrix Lestrange. If we're correct in assuming that this diary Horcrux was meant as a weapon, Lucius was most likely told that it would cause the chamber to be opened, but not that it was a piece of his master's soul. As a result, after so many years with no sign that Voldemort remained, Lucius most likely sought to rid himself of another piece of incriminating evidence."

"Was it mere chance that he chose the girl?"

"No, I don't think so. Lucius is a cold, calculating individual. Arthur Weasley is widely known as a firm backer of all Pro-Muggle and Muggleborn legislation. If his daughter were to be caught as the culprit behind the opening of the chamber of secrets, than his credibility would be destroyed. His recent bill would have died long before it could be passed. I'm sure that was the true reason for Ginny's death."

"That man is a monster." Helga scowled, and Rowena nodded her head in agreement.

"Had I my body right now, I would duel him to the death!" Godric roared like a true Gryffindor Lion.

"It was a good plan..." Salazar muttered until Godric started charging his portrait, "But it was a despicable act even by my standards."

"How can we prove it?" Rowena said while Godric attempted to maul his former best friend's portrait.

"I doubt we can." Dumbledore sighed dejectedly, "We have no hard evidence of his guilt, and Lucius would never be so foolish as to leave evidence where I am likely to find it. No, I'm afraid that this round is Malfoy's victory. As much as it pains me to admit this, we can't get justice of Ginny through legal means at this time. Perhaps once Voldemort moves out into the open, we might be able to make a move against Lucius and force a confession through veritaserum, but until then we have to wait and prepare."

Downing the remains of his drink, Dumbledore stood and put on his traveling cloak, "Godric,please inform Minerva that I'm leaving the castle in her hands for the rest of the afternoon. Rowena, use your various paintings to gather as many allies as you can. Helga, alter the school wards to alert me if another Horcrux is within the school. Salazar, investigate the numerous secret rooms and passages within your scope for any signs of Voldemort's tampering."

"What of you, Albus?" Godric asked him after releasing the dazed Slytherin.

"I will search for allies." He replied grimly, "Be they in heaven or hell."

* * *

Harry and Tonks entered into the loud great hall, and within moments, he spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table. With a small smile, he ran for her. She noticed half way there and stood up to run at him. She had an expression between happiness and worry.

"Where were you?" She cried, throwing her arms around him in one of her usual tight hugs, "No one seemed to know where you were, and Ron's left school, Ginny's gone... I thought..."

"I'm alright..." he replied, hugging her back, "I've got a lot to tell you, but not now. Alright?'

"Alright." she huffed, "So you and Ron solved it?"

"Not before you." Harry answered, and she blushed slightly, "We told Professor Lockhart, but..."

"I heard." she said softly, "So where were you?"

"Dumbledore wanted to see me." Harry assured her, "Because of..."

"_Professor Dumbledore doesn't want the truth about Voldemort's return to be known until he has a chance to take care of a few things." Tonks cut him off in his head, "You can tell her, but not here."_

"Something, Dumbledore thought I'd need a bodyguard." Harry finished after heeding her advice.

"'Something'?" She asked with her patented 'tell-me-now' glare, "And what would that be?"

"Later." Harry replied, "I promise I'll tell you everything."

"I'll hold you to that." She huffed, and they sat down. Neither of them noticed that Every eye in the hall was on them, and the usual gossips had started mumbling to each other.

* * *

For the first time in quite a few years, Lord Voldemort sat before the assembled Death Eaters, who were all looking at him with confusion. He wasn't surprised by that, given that none of them had ever seen this body, but he was surprised at the death eater who had come in just a moment ago, Calm and collected as he ever was.

"Greeting Severus." He smiled, wand held ready to react to any sign of treachery, "I must say I wasn't expecting you to come here today."

"I cannot imagine what my lord means." Snape replied, bowing before the dark lord's throne.

"Why would you, who so vehemently opposed me last year return today?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"I was unaware." Snape answered, "Had I known it was you whom Quirrell sought the stone for, I would have assisted him from the start, but I only saw a greedy man seeking a treasure under my guard."

"Yes, you are always quite reliable, aren't you, Severus?" Voldemort chuckled, and a few of the other death eaters grew nervous. "But why would one so reliable not come to aid me in my time of need?"

"I have no excuses for my disloyalty." Snape answered truthfully, "I believed you fallen, and with Dumbledore watching my every move, I could not make any foolish moves."

"Severus, I know you." Voldemort sneered, "Do not play games with me. You would not come here today unless you believed that I would find you useful enough to spare. What reason do you have for your confidence?"

"I have complied for you almost twelve years of information about Dumbledore and his 'order of the phoenix.'" Snape started, "Along with several other pieces you may wish to hear."

"And this would be?"

"Harry Potter lives." Snape answered, and though Voldemort did not react it was clear to everyone that Snape had truly infuriated him, "Your attack yesterday very nearly did the deed, but it seems that a bout of random magic healed him enough for help to aid him."

"i see..." Voldemort growled, "So, 'the-boy-who-lived' lived again? Such a pity. And I'm assuming that Dumbledore has given the boy extra protection?"

"I have heard that an elite guard will be with him at all times under disillusionment charms." Snape replied, "Also Dumbledore has already begun recalling the order. Though the ministry is currently content with ignoring your return, I do not believe that it will last."

"Interesting..." Voldemort nodded, "Lucius, I trust you can make sure that inept fool doesn't hinder our progress?"

"Of course, My lord." Malfoy said quickly, "I live to serve."

"Those who betrayed us shall be dealt with mercilessly, correct?" He asked the group as a whole.

"Yes my lord." All of them answered him.

"Perfect. Lucius, take Mcnair and Goyle to pay Durmstrang a visit. The dear headmaster has many things to answer for. I'd like to talk to him if it can be managed. But don't worry too much if it can't. Just make sure it can't be traced to us."

"Yes sir." The three in question bow before running from the room.

"Crabbe, Nott, you two will be charged with finding new recruits." he continued, "Severus, we will talk in depth about your information shortly. Leave me."

"Yes my lord." The group bow and depart, leaving Voldemort alone.

"Get out here, Peter." He said, lazily pointing his wand into corner of the room. With a loud squeak, a pudgy rat turned into a man. "I am shocked to see you here, Peter."

"M-M-My lord..." Peter Pettigrew stuttered, stumbling forward and bowing, "I-I-"

"From what hole did you crawl out of?" He asked, cutting off Pettigrew's excuse.

"I-I have been staying with a wizarding family..." he answered, "The W-Weasleys."

"living the good life, have you?" Voldemort chuckled, "Then why return at all? I never more than half believed you could be alive. I thought for sure that Black had killed you."

"I e-escaped by blowing up the street behind me." Wormtail whimpered, "And turned into a rat."

"I admit that takes cunning I didn't think you had." Voldemort sneered, "But do you think that it excuses you? Not likely. Crucio!"

Malfoy manor was suddenly alive with the screams of an unknown man, but none of them dared to investigate.

* * *

Sorry about Dumbledore just repeating what all of you already know from the books, but remember that the end of the Chamber of Secrets differs from the canon. Dumbledore doesn't have Harry to tell him exactly what happened, and he doesn't have the diary to use as proof that Voldemort created Horcruxs. He had to figure that out on his own, and so i showed you how he came to his conclusions. Naturally, they're the same conclusions he reached in the books, but he just had to think a bit more.

Anyway, since I'll be leaving any minute, sorry if i don't get back to your reviews as quickly as i usually do. I will endeavor to respond whenever i can while away. As always, reviews welcome.


End file.
